A method for producing a target compound using a biocatalyst has advantages that reaction conditions are mild, a purity level of a reaction product is high with fewer byproducts, and a production process can be simplified. Therefore, such a method is used for producing various compounds. For example, in production of an amide compound such as acrylamide, since a nitrile hydratase, which is an enzyme for converting a nitrile compound such as acrylonitrile into an amide compound, is found, production of an amide compound using the enzyme has been widely conducted.
Further, in recent years, production of acrylamide by continuous reaction using a nitrile hydratase has been conducted. As an example of methods for producing acrylamide by continuous reaction, there is mentioned a method for producing acrylamide described in Patent Publication 1 which is intended to achieve low costs, energy saving, and low environmental loads. In Patent Publication 1, it is described that, in production of acrylamide by continuous reaction using a nitrile hydratase, enzyme reaction is performed under the conditions of a predetermined stirring power and a predetermined Froude number.